Una vida por delante junto a ti
by bridgetocean12
Summary: Jack y Rose sobrevivieron de morir en el titanic. Ahora Jack y Rose enfrentan muchas tristes verdades. Cal se lleva a Rose, para recuperarla, pero Jack no rendirá por rescatarla, aunque el rescate tenga tristes concecuencias.
1. Llegamos

Una vida por delante junto a ti

Por bridgetocean 12

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE JAMES CAMERON PERO ESTA ES MI VERSION DE LA HISTORIA

Sipnosis:

"Jack y Rose, estuvieron en el titanic cuando se hundió en el fondo del océano norte. Que hubiera pasado si Jack hubiera sobrevivido en el titanic? Y, el con Rose tuvieran una vida por delante? Esta es mi versión de la historia, de lo que de verdad hubiera pasado."

Fin de sipnosis.

Alguien me escucha? Hooola? Hay alguien con vida aquí?- Decia el oficial que me rescato.

Yo miraba a Jack, como cerraba sus ojos y me decía que fuera a decir que yo aun seguía viva, pero no lo dejaría a pesar de prometerlo. El me decía, que igualmente si nos rescataban, el moriría, ya que no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo por el horrible frio. Despues de pensarlo unos 2 minutos, me lanze al agua, con las manos agarrando las de Jack, que aun vivía, y me fui donde un oficial muerto a soplar su silbato, para que el oficial me ollera y al menos nos salvara de morir en el agua. Nos escucho. Me subió al bote, y con mucho cuidado subieron a Jack, que estaba delirando.

Lo hiciste Rose, sobreviviste, pe pero yo creo que muy pronto, mo moriré- Me dijo Jack con muy poco aliento.

Yo no te dejare Jack, además, tu hiciste que sobreviviera, tu tu no vas a morir hoy, ya ya estamos a salvo y juntos podremos ir a Nueva York y hacer nuestra vida allí- Dije

Denlen unas mantas a los jóvenes para que no se conjelen- Dijo el oficial a sus 3 hombres que lo acompañaban. Nos las pasaron rápidamente, y nos acomodamos los dos. Esa noche solo rescataron a 7 personas incluidos Jack y yo. Estuvimos esperando al barco que nos llevaría a Nueva York por unas cuantas horas. Por la mañana, lo encontramos e hicieron subir a todos los botes para darnos mantas y que nos calentaramos un poco.

En el barco, había muy poca gente, muchos de ellos lloraban porque no encontraban a su familia. Pero yo al menos tenia a Jack. Ya se veía mucho mejor, sus labios no estaban muy morados, solo un poco y su piel no parecía tan palida como la de un muerto, estaba con su tono normal. Ambos estábamos en la cubierta de tercera clase.

Rose, tengo una idea, si nos paramos a caminar no nos dara tanto frio-

Estabien Jack, caminemos, pero me preocupa que Cal nos vea o mi madre-

Tranquila tendremos cuidado y además no vamos a ir a primera clase y no creo que ellos vengan aca, bueno creo que Cal si podría venir, pero tendremos cuidado-

Bueno Jack-

Nos paramos y empezamos a caminar por toda la cubierta sin decirnos nada. Pero le dije:

Jack, que tal si hablamos, de cualquier cosa-

Bueno Rose-

Empezamos a hablar y hablar, reíamos y sonreíamos intentando olvidar por algunos segundos o minutos lo que habíamos vivido unas horas atrás. Pero al ver a la gente con tristeza nos era imposible intentar olvidarlo.

Jack, que triste que el dibujo que hiciste de mi se alla quedado en el fondo del océano, porque la verdad, era hermoso, y quiero decir que tu talento es diferente al de todos los otros artistas-

Gracias Rose-

Jack, eres la persona mas humana y sensata que conozco, eres la persona mas especial para mi que halla existido, y tu eres quien mas merece todo mi amor, no Cal, no nadie, nadie es como tu, y por eso quiero irme contigo a Nueva York, yo no te quiero dejar, tu eres lo único que tengo y que de verdad no quiero abandonar jamás. Porque, yo te amo Jack Dawson-

Rose, yo también te amo y si me tuviera que morir para salvarte lo haría, volveria a hacer lo que hice por ti cuando el titanic se hundió, yo no dejaría que alguien como tu muriera por el frio de esta mañana, y al menos se que me amas aunque no tenga nada que ofrecerte Rose solo te puedo ofrecer mi amor- Me dijo y vi en sus ojos que decía la verdad

Jack, quiero que sepas que yo te he amado desde que me salvaste la vida unas mil veces anoche y cuando nos conocimos y perdóname de verdad por haber sido tan mala contigo cuando tu confesaste tu amor por mi, es solo que mi madre y Cal me matarían si saben que te amo-

Descuida Rose-

Yo solo lo pude agarrar tiernamente de la cara mientras mis ojos me rogaban que lo mirara a el y mis labios me obligaron a besarlo. Yo solo les obedecí.

No sabes cuanto doy las gracias de haber ganado el boleto en el titanic- Me dijo Jack dulcemente.

Y tu no sabes cuanto le agradesco a mi madre por haberme hecho se ntir tan mal hasta el punto del intento de suicidarme y gracias por haber estado allí y hacerme pensar que eso no era lo que debía hacer-

Nos abrasamos, y yo estaba pensando en mi familia sobre como estarían. Y se me vino a la mente Molly! Ella fue muy buena conmigo por mucho tiempo y con Jack también, al menos me quería despedir de ella.

Molly...-Dije

Molly, porque pensaste en ella?-

Al menos me quiero despedir y darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi y por prestarte un traje. Ella fue muy buena-

Bueno Rose que esperas, vamos-

Pero Jack y Cal y mi madre?-

No nos verán ahora vamos-

Fuimos a la parte de primera clase a buscar a Molly, faltaban unas cuantas horas para llegar a Nueva York. Vimos a una mujer parecida a ella y resulto ser ella.

OH! ROSE! Jackk! Están vivos!- Dijo Molly mientras nos abrazaba

Hola Molly, vinimos para despedirnos de ti- Le dije

Pero como sobrevivieron? Si ya no habían botes?-

Nos quedamos en el barco el mayor tiempo posible y Jack me ayudo a montarme en un pedazo de madera y el se quedo junto a mi y me dijo unas palabras muy dulces y alentadoras-

Eso es cierto Jack?-

Si Molly-

Pero donde se quedaran ustedes dos?-

No lo se- Dije

Yo no tengo dinero y no puedo pagar un departamento- Dijo Jack tristemente

Pero no se pueden quedar en la calle!, quédense conmigo hasta que tengan suficiente dinero para comprarse una departamento-

Molly, nos dejas hablar un momento porfavor-

Claro-

Nos alejamos un poco y empezamos a discutir sobre si nos quedábamos con Molly o en la calle. Al final, convensi a Jack de que nos quedaramos con Molly, volvimos a hablar con ella y le dijimos que nos encantaría.

Bueno Rose, y por que no quieres que tu madre sepa que estas viva?- Pregunto Molly

Porque, no dejaría que yo estuviera con Jack, y yo amo de verdad a Jack-

Bueno Rose tengo una idea, ve a esta dirección-y saco un papel y me lo entrego- mañana por la noche o tarde, ven con Jack, esa dirección es mi casa, pero esta noche no porque tu madre vendrá a comer, esta bien. Adios por ahora Jack y Rose-

Adios Molly- le dijimos Jack y yo

Luego nos fuimos a la cubierta de tercera clase. Faltaban unas 8 horas para llegar. Ambos nos sentamos a mirar el cielo. Unos cuantos minutos después de sentarme sentí que alguien me miraba y me miraba. Me preocuñe y le dije a Jack, el no se preocupo, pero yo me preocupaba mas cada segundo. Y cuando me tranquilize, alguien me puso su mano encima de mi hombro, y no era Jack, ya que el me agarraba la mano. Yo no voltee la cabeza y me preocupada mas y mas, y unos segundos de que tuviera su mano en mi hombro, me hizo voltear. No podía creer a quien veía.

Rose!- Dijo CAL y mi sangre se congelaba pero por suerte Jack no sabia quien era.

Cal?- Dije asustada.

Rose De witt bukater donde has estado?- Dijo el maldito mientras me agarraba de su chaqueta que me la había dado.

En ese momento Jack se volteo y cuando vio a Cal con sus ojos se le llenaron de ira

Cal, dejala en paz!- Le grito Jack

Rose, te quedaste con esa rata?- Me dijo pero no respondi

Contestame infiel!- Yo no respondia

Que me conteste!- Y me dio una cachetada

Idiota!- le dije y le escupi

Olle no la molestes idiota!- le dijo Jack y le pego un puño en la cara

Mientras tanto pasaba un guardia del barco y tenia una pistola, el hombre estaba a unos 4 metros de nosotros y Cal fue a quitársela del bolsillo y tardo un poco y en los 10 segundos intentando quitársela se movieron 2 metros mas lejos. Cuando Jack vio la pistola y que Cal la buscaba me grito:

Corre!-

Ambos empezamos a correr y Cal nos perseguía intentando dispararnos, nos esquivamos muchas balas. Pero una le dio a Jack en su hombro izquierdo, y el dolor de la bala lo voto al suelo. Yo iba delante de el pero me di cuenta justo a tiempo.

Jack!-

Rose, Rose ayudame-

Tranquilo Jack, espera aquí un momento- Le dije y lo deje en el piso mientras cerraba una puerta de baras que parecíamos adentro de una cárcel. Yo le puse llave para que nadie puediera entrar y guarde la llave en mi bolsillo. Cal llego en el momento que guarde la llave y empezó a pegarle a la puerta y a sacudirla. Intento unas 3 veces dispararnos, pero la pistola de le daño. Yo arrastraba a Jack en el piso hacia un cuarto vacio que encontré. Cerre la puerta, le puse seguro y ahí mismo Cal la tumbo la puerta de barillas. El llego a la puerta a pegarle patadas. Estaba buscando una salida. Y la encontré arriba, una salida a la cubierta de segunda clase. Abri la pequeña puerta, y subi con todas mis fuerzas y esfuerzo a Jack. Despues me subí y cerre la puertica. Cal crello que seria mas fácil subir por otra puerta haci que se devolvió. Jack estaba muy adolorido por la bala.

Jack no dejare que Cal nos atrape y no dejaré que tu mueras ahora-

Rose te amo y si muero al menos sabré que hiciste todo tu esfuerzo para que yo sobreviviera y todo va a estar bien-

Ya vuelvo Jack buscare ayuda-

Yo me aleje de el y gritaba mil veces que me ayudaran y un guardia llegó para ayudarme. A los pocos minutos el volvió con 2 doctores con herramientas para sacarle la bala a Jack. Me pregunto si quería algo mas, yo le dije que atraparan a Cal y que se lo llevaran a la prisión o a algún lugar donde no nos hiciera daño. El fue a buscar enseguida A Cal. Yo mientras tanto veía a Jack gritando por el dolor y mi corazón se rompia cada ves mas al escuchar su tortura. En 10 minutos llego el guardia con Cal arrestado y me pregunto: "ese es a quien buscaba?" El me dijo que le dijera la verdad, que el era mi prometido, pero yo le dije al guardia que ese era a quien yo buscaba. Lo bajaron y se fue, yo estaba que gritaba de felicidad porque ya no iba a estar nunca mas con el. Y en cuestión de minutos, Jack ya no tenia la bala. Solo una venda que se la podría quitar en una semana. Yo lo abrase.

Te lo dije Rose, todo va a estar bien-

Te amo Jack-

Yo también Te amo-

Ya que no está Cal, podemos mirar el barco- Le dije

Bueno veamoslo- Me dijo y empezamos a caminar

Entramos por un pasillo y encontramos unas habitaciones. Entramos a una habitación era divina. Yo me recosté en la cama y Jack también. Nos cogimos de las manos.

Jack, quiero tener una vida contigo. EN poco tiempo descubri que lo único que no quiero perder es a ti y estoy loca por ti. Quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos, que seas el abuelo de mis nietos y que seas el dueño de mi corazón-

Quiero que tu seas lo mismo para mi-

Dormimos unas 3 horas y despues fuimos a comer una sopa, y cuando subimos Estaba lloviendo mucho. Pero ya se podía ver Nueva York, ya se veía la estatua de la libertad, pequeña, pero igualmente se podía ver, en pocos minutos ya llegaríamos a nuestro destino. Jack y yo nos fuimos al borde para ver mejor la estatua. Nuestro pelo de mojaba cada ves mas y nos alegrábamos mucho mas, porque alfin estaríamos allí. Unos minutos después pasamos al lado de la estatua de la libertad. Jack y yo no teníamos sombrilla, el tenia su brazo sobre mi, yo le di mi manta, porque el no tenia y yo tenia el abrigo de Cal.

Nombre?- pregunto un hombre para registrarnos

Jack y Rose Dawson- Dijo Jack

Gracias- Dijo el hombre y se fue

Yo desde que lo habia conocido queria ser Rose Dawson y al fin lo habia logrado y Jack no lo pudo decir mejor. Yo meti mis manos en el bolsillo del abrigo. Senti algo duro y vi que tenia EL CORAZON DEL MAR! Lo saque de mi bolsillo para segurarme de que si fuese el collar. Y si era. A Jack los ojos se le agrandaron cuando vio que tenia esa gran y valiosa joya.

Rose! Guardala bien! Te la pueden robar!-

Ya se Jack-

Nos bajamos del barco en una pregunta muy grande, a donde iremos?

Pero al menos solo pasaríamos una noche en la calle. Pero cuando ya estábamos en el muelle vimos a Cal buscándonos tal ves para matarnos. Vimos que Cal saludaba a mi madre y parecía que el le intentaba explicar algo aunque suponía que era que nosotros seguíamos vivos y que yo me había escapado con Jack, pero ella le hacia un gesto de rechazo, pero luego el seguía explicándole y nos miro y nos apunto con su dedo. Ella giro la cabeza y nos vio.

Jack-

Si Rose que pasa?-

Liberaron a Cal y le dijo a mi madre que estoy contigo y ahora mismo nos están mirando-

Ay no! Rose debemos irnos antes de que te encuentren-

Si vámonos-

Pero a los pocos minutos la policía estaba preguntando a varia gente que nos había visto que donde nos había visto últimamente, pero Jack y yo huíamos. En una calle oscura estábamos los dos y yo temia que algo pasara, un ladron o un secuestro.

Rose hay que salir de esta calle lo mas pronto posible-

Ya lo se Jack-

Caminamos toda la noche buscando una salida de esa calle, pero no la encontramos. No habíamos dormido por dos noches. Pero por la mañana pudimos ver mejor por la luz del sol y salimos de la calle. Salimos y yo saque el papel con la dirección de la casa de Molly para irnos de una vez a su casa.

Entramos a la tienda y comimos un pan entre los dos. Estuvimos todo el dia buscando la dirección de la casa, pero la encontramos.


	2. El corazón del mar

Capitulo dos

Antes de empezar a escribir en segundo capitulo, quiero decirles que gracias por leerlo. Por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.. GRACIAS

La tarde era realmente hermosa, pero la casa no la encontrábamos. Noté que Jack estaba respirando muy fuerte y con dificultad. Y le pregunté:

Jack, ¿estás bien?-

Si Rose, creo que es solo por el cansancio de haber caminado 4 horas y todavía no encontrar nada-

Cierto debe de ser eso-

Nosotros seguimos caminando, y ya casi encontramos la casa. Después de 5 horas, caminando sin rumbo, encontramos la casa. Ambos nos acercamos a la casa blanca con una puerta de madera importada y suave, con unos vidrios en las ventanas y en la puerta, y dos grandes columnas, una a la derecha de la puerta de la entrada y la otra a la izquierda de la puerta. Y la dirección estaba escrita con pintura dorada. Era muy hermosa, ambos tocamos la puerta. Abrió Molly, y claro fue un gran abrazo y nos pregunto varias cosas sobre como habíamos pasado la noche. Pero ambos le dijimos que le contaríamos adentro, ya que iba a empezar a llover. Nos entramos y la casa era también blanca por dentro con un gran candelabro a la entrada con cristales, una mesa con un florero. Había un pasillo a la izquierda de la entrada y en el pasillo un baño y 5 cuartos, cada uno con su baño. Toda la casa era llena de habitaciones, baños y salas. Molly nos presentaba la casa y nos mostro nuestros cuartos. Ella nos dijo que nos bañáramos y nos tenia ropa lista, pero que al día siguiente nos compraría un poco mas. Jack y yo nos bañamos, pero el no se veía muy bien, estaba tosiendo mucho, tenia escalofríos y lo note temblando y tambaleándose de un lado al otro y le pregunte muy preocupada: "estas bien?", el dijo que si, pero le costaba respirar y se podía escuchar como su respiración era muy fuerte y luchadora contra el dolor que el sentía y quería ayudarlo, pero ¿cómo? Y además el no tardaría mucho en decirme que si le dolía el pecho y que como lo ayudaría así que solo le pedí a Molly que le hiciera algo de tomar caliente a Jack y ella se lo preparo en ese mismo momento y le dio ropa de su hijo y ropa nueva. Fuimos a la sala a hablar sobre como pasamos la noche y a responder las preguntas de Molly. Jack y yo estábamos cogidos de la mano, y Molly podía ver en nuestros ojos lo que el uno sentía por el otro. Y preguntó:

Ustedes se quieren mucho verdad?-

Si y no sabes cuanto lo quiero al recordar todo lo que hizo por mi allí en esa noche, montándome en el bote, todo lo que hizo me hace recordar lo afortunada que soy de tenerlo a mi lado y de al fin ser feliz y mucho mas junto con mi amado Jack- dije dulcemente mirando a Jack a los ojos y nos sonreímos dulcemente.

Rose, yo de verdad lo hice porque te amo, para mi eres mis ojos, mis labios, eres la joya del océano, y la joya de mi corazón- Dijo muy sinceramente y mis ojos se encharcaron cuando lo dijo

Saben, pronto llegará mi hijo, Lawrence, y el vendrá en la próxima semana y quiere conocerlos, espero que sean buenos amigos los tres- Dijo Molly

Tranquila, los tres nos llevaremos bien- Dije

Que bien!- Dijo Molly - .Ahora los dejaré solos mientras preparo un té, ¿quieren?-

Si por favor- Dijimos Jack y yo al mismo tiempo

Molly se paró de la silla y se fue a la cocina. Jack, me pasó su mano y estaba cubierto por una manta que Molly le presto, por eso no tenia escalofríos ni tos. Yo agarre la de el, y estaba realmente fría, pero no dije nada, nos miramos cara a cara y le pregunté:

Jack, en verdad me amas y de verdad soy una joya del océano y de tu corazón?- Le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos y me besó en la frente y me respondió:

Eres todo para mi y eres una joya delicada y hermosa, única en el mundo-

A mi me dio un escalofrío cuando me lo dije y sentí algo que no sentía por nadie, bueno siempre que estaba junto a el sentía ese sentimiento, pero en ese momento fue muy intenso. Le cogí suavemente su cara y lo acerque a la mía y el me puso su brazo en mi hombro también cogiendo mi cara suavemente con su mano y nos besamos muy tiernamente junto al fuego de la fogata y yo ya no me importaba si me volvía a encontrar con mi mamá ó con Cal, en algún momento de mi vida, sabía muy bien que ellos me matarían y a Jack, pero no me importaba, solo quería estar feliz, tener una vida que yo controlara y lo más importante, estar con mi amado Jack Dawson.

Jack, nunca te dejare ir-

Y yo nunca me iré-

Molly ya había preparado el té y nos pidió que fuéramos al comedor a ir a tomar el té. Fuimos cogidos de la mano, y Jack llevaba en sus hombros la cobija y nos sentamos a tomar el té, Jack y yo casi no pudimos parar de mirarnos y Molly lo notó y también por la forma. Estábamos todos callados. Terminamos de comer y Molly se despidió de nosotros y fue a dormir. Jack y yo, fuimos a la sala a disfrutar un poco más del fuego, nos hicimos en el tapete de la sala, al frente de la chimenea. Me recosté en su hombro a mirar el fuego. Y yo le dije:

Jack, te diré que si nos encontramos con mi madre, o con Cal, no te preocupes, no me importan esos dos. Además, yo se que soy una niñita que era rica y malcriada – le dije poniendo una sonrisa-, pero no soy eso porque me enseñaste a ser una mujer, a sonreírle a la vida, a muchas cosas. Pero yo no necesito todas las joyas que recibía antes de conocerte, ni nada de las cosas valiosas y lujosas que recibía todo el tiempo, no las necesito porque te tengo a ti, y el amor solo se encuentra una vez Jack, y es lo más valioso que existe, te lo digo para que sepas que yo te amaré, seas rico, pobre, malo, bueno, cualquier cosa y ante cualquier situación buena o mala, te amaré- dije totalmente segura

Créeme, jamás te dejaré-

Estábamos recostados sobre unos cojines y nos recostamos, y le dije: " te amo Jack" y me respondió: " yo también te amo Rose"

Cerré los ojos. A la mañana siguiente me levanté del piso de la sala, Jack estaba dormido en el suelo. Me levanté y vi a una mujer, su nombre era Nancy, era una mujer que trabajaba para Molly en la casa, lavaba la ropa, limpiaba los cuartos... El caso es que era una persona muy agradable. Ella me preguntó mi nombre y yo le dije que Rose, ella se presentó y me dijo quien era. Luego empezamos a hablar y le dije:

El –apuntando a Jack-, es mi esposo, Jack, Jack Dawson- Jack estaba profundamente dormido- y eres la única que trabaja aquí?-

No, mi compañera Elisa, está ayudando a la señora Brown a ponerse el vestido para que ustedes y su esposo, vallan a la tienda a comprar un poco de ropa, ya que la señora Brown, me dijo que ustedes se quedarán aquí por un tiempo- dijo Nancy-. Se te ofrece algo?-

Si Nancy, donde está un abrigo negro que debe estar húmedo?-

En su cuarto, supongo-

Gracias-

Yo me fui al cuarto, y encontré el abrigo colgado en el perchero. Saqué el corazón del mar, y lo toqué, lo único que me hacía recordar a Cal y a mi madre. Cómo Jack y yo corríamos alegres en la sala de calderas en el titanic, cuando corríamos de Cal en el comedor inundado, cuando corríamos antes de que Jack recibiera una bala y cuando corrimos en el muelle para que mi madre y el tonto de Cal no nos persiguieran. Cerré la puerta. Agarré el corazón del mar y me lo puse en el cuello y me miré frente a un espejo, me veía absolutamente hermosa. Después, escuche a Jack presentándose ante Nancy, abrí la puerta y guarde el corazón del mar en una caja fuerte que había allí y Molly ya me había dicho la clave. Salí a saludar a Jack, y Molly salió en ese mismo momento, pero sin Elisa. Estábamos Nancy, Jack, Molly y yo en la sala. Jack paró de presentarse y Nancy también, así que yo me acerqué a Molly para saludarla y Jack también, terminamos de saludarnos y dije:

Nancy, veo que ya conociste a mi esposo, Jack Dawson-

Si señorita Dawson-

Molly me susurró al oído preguntándome: "Como así que son esposos?" y le respondí: "Ya te cuento"

Nancy, sigue con tu trabajo-

Si señora Brown-

Nancy se fue a la sala a hacer su trabajo, Molly nos preguntó muy sorprendida

Como así que se casaron?-

Molly, verás, emmm... cuando estábamos registrándonos, nos pusimos como señor y señora Dawson, como marido y mujer, pero de verdad no estamos casados, solo me cambié el apellido, Jack dijo los nombres, yo le dije que dijera así- Dije

Ya entendí, pero... que astutos son-

Ya que Molly había entendido, ella nos presentó a Elisa. Elisa, era una mujer muy grosera, para nada atenta y odiosa. Yo no la quería, ni Jack, ni Molly, pero Molly la había contratado porque cocinaba bien. Jack y yo nos bañamos, nos vestimos y comimos. Al medio día, salimos a comprar más ropa. Me puse varios vestidos, pero ninguno me quedaba bien. Jack y yo nos reíamos al ver varias ropas, su estilo y cosas así. Pero siempre cogidos de la mano y sonriéndonos. Me medí en una tienda muchos, y la gran mayoría fueron míos. Jack también se midió muchos en la misma tienda, y muchos se volvieron de el. Molly estaba feliz de vernos así. Esa noche, Molly nos tenía una sorpresa, nos llevaría a un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Pero antes fuimos a la casa a ponernos ropa muy elegante, porque luego iríamos a cenar en un restaurante, con muchas amigas de Molly, unas amigas que ella conoció en la escuela cuando era mucho más joven que yo en esos días. Salimos de la casa, y nos fuimos a ver el gran espectáculo, y estaba lleno de gente como Cal y mi madre, odiosos y presumidos, criticando a la gente que no es como ellos. Pero Molly no era así, era muy diferente a las amigas de mi madre. Los fuegos artificiales eran hermosos, llenos de muchos colores. Jack y yo éramos impresionados de ver tantos colores. Sonreíamos mirando al cielo oscuro de la noche. Terminamos de ver los fuegos artificiales y fuimos al restaurante. Las amigas de Molly estaban encantadas con Jack, porque el era hermoso, inteligente, una buena persona, todo lo mejor estaba en Jack. Me felicitaron por la "boda", y eran amigables y amables.

En la cena Jack me miró con unos ojos de ternura eterna. Pero, estaba tosiendo y le dolía el pecho, me preocupaba más y más. Pero el intervino la cena diciendo:

Nos disculparían a mi y a Rose por un momento-

Si vallan tranquilos- dijeron todas

Entonces fuimos afuera del restaurante y Jack me dijo:

Rose, yo si me quiero casar contigo, de verdad, pero no se si nos dejen por tener el mismo apellido, pero igualmente, quiero una boda, no me importa si es grande o pequeña, solo quiero decir el "acepto" y que de verdad estemos casados-

Jack, tranquilo, solo relájate, cuando tengamos un trabajo podremos pensar en eso, pero por ahora, no-

Bueno, volvimos a la mesa. Siguieron hablando, y después de mucho tiempo hablando, paramos y nos fuimos a la casa. Entramos a la casa y yo me fui a ponerme mi pijama, Jack y Molly también lo hicieron. Molly se despidió de nosotros, y fue a dormir. Vimos que Molly ya estaba profundamente dormida, así que yo le dije a Jack:

Espera aquí, tengo que mostrarte algo- Fui por el corazón del mar, y regresé con el en mi mano, pero no se veía la joya, solo la cadena.

Jack se preguntaba que había ahí, y yo le dije:

Estás, listo para ver esto?-

Si

Entonces, mira el corazón del mar, te lo regalo, ahora piensa que debes hacer con él- Jack no lo pensó, y me dijo muy romántico -. Mmmm.. Ya se- y se puso de rodillas-, Rose te quieres casar conmigo?

Si! Jack-

Dije y nos besamos muy felices.

Pero, Jack, Molly no lo puede saber-

Si ya lo sé, ni Lawrence- Dijo Jack

Ni Nancy ni Elisa, nadie- Dije

Esa noche, dormimos también en la sala, recostados en los cojines, calentados por el fuego. Y como siempre, agarrados de la mano como un par de adolecentes enamorados, pues eso éramos.


	3. Lawrence y Melanie

CAPITULO 3

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer mi historia, significa muuucho para mi

Pasaron unos tres días después, Molly cada día estaba más feliz, porque su hijo llegaría pronto, en solo 2 días, ella estaba arreglándonos una sorpresa a nosotros y a Lawrence. Pero un día nos dijo:

Lawrence viene con una sorpresa-

Jack y yo no sabíamos cual sería la sorpresa. La noche antes de que llegara Lawrence a la casa, yo estaba peinándome el pelo mientras miraba por el balcón a la media luna iluminando el cielo junto con las estrellas, y olvidé decir que las casas tenían su propio lago privado, allí no había ningún animal, ni siquiera peces. Lo cual lo hacía muy tranquilo. Ya era hora de dormir, pero no la hacía, desde hace unos días, pare de dormir en la sala con Jack, cada uno en su habitación. Termine de peinarme el pelo y lo deje encima del tocador, me fui al balcón para ver a la hermosa noche, y luego de unos segundos de verla, sentí que alguien me agarró de la cintura y me respiró al oído. Yo supe que era mi romántico Jack, que quería que yo estuviera con él. Yo solo disfrutaba su presencia, desde que casi el muere en el agua, siempre disfruto cada momento junto a él, porque nunca sabré si ese momento sería el ultimo con él. Yo le dije:

Jack, no sabes cuánto quiero estar junto a ti, ya que hemos estado un poco separados en los últimos días- le dije y voltee mi cabeza para verlo-, yo se que te lo he dicho muchas veces y te lo he demostrado muy pocas, pero te amo-

Rose, yo también te amo-

Y nos besamos bajo la luz de la media luna. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y Después el se apartó y noté que estaba pálido y muy caliente, y empezó a respirar con mucha dificultad y se apretó en la parte de la herida de pistola que Cal le había hecho unos días atrás. Sabía que estaba enfermo y no me lo quería decir, pero se veía la fuerza que él hacía para no demostrar el dolor. Yo le pregunté muy preocupada:

Jack, ¿qué te pasa?-

No lo sé Rose, pero sea lo que sea es muy doloroso-

Jack ven aquí- le dije agarrándolo de sus manos y llevándolo a la cama mía, y lo recosté-. Jack, no sé qué te esté pasando, pero vamos a salir adelante los dos-

No me dijo nada después, solo me miraba y a todo el cuarto. Y acariciaba mi pelo. Después cerró los ojos y se durmió. En toda la noche, no descansé, viendo a Jack como estaba. Esa mañana, me dormí por unos 20 minutos, y cuando desperté Jack no estaba. Me levanté de la cama y fui a buscarlo. Estaba en la cocina, paseándose por allí, y no estaba pálido, no estaba caliente, ni le dolía la herida. Estaba como siempre, igual al Jack que había conocido en el barco. Yo lo saludé y Jack también me saludó, y me dio las gracias por lo que había hecho por él la noche anterior. También me dijo que tenía 4 horas para dormir. Pero ya no tenía sueño. Me fui a bañar, salí y me vestí y me arregle el pelo. Esta mi cuarto, el de Molly, el de Jack, el de Lawrence y el de los invitados arriba, en el segundo piso, y el de Elisa y Nancy abajo, al igual que la cocina, las 2 salas y el salón de baile, los otros cuartos de las trabajadoras y trabajadores de Molly, etc. Estaba en mi cuarto y Jack en el suyo, Nancy subió a mi cuarto y al de Jack para decirnos que ya habían llegado. Nancy y Elisa atendieron a Molly y a Lawrence a y a la sorpresa. Jack estaba muy elegante al igual que yo, yo me agarré del brazo de Jack y bajamos las escaleras. Agarraba su brazo y miraba a Molly que tapaba a Lawrence, y cuando bajamos nos dijo:

Hola Jack y Rose, les presento a mi hijo Lawrence- Molly se corrió a un lado y pudimos ver a Lawrence. Tenía el pelo muy negro y ojos amarillentos, una rara combinación ya que nunca vi a alguien así-

Mi nombre es Jack Dawson- Dijo mi amado mientras estiraba la mano- y ella es mi esposa Rose Dawson-

Encantado- Dijo Lawrence

Encantada- dije muy seria con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro

Ella es mi prometida, Melanie- Dijo mientras nos presentaba a Melanie

Un gusto conocerlos- nos dijo a mí y a Jack-

Nosotros la saludamos y nos presentamos. Luego fuimos a la sala a hablar. Comimos la cena, y Lawrence me mostró muchas partes de la casa que no conocía, hablamos, pero solo éramos amigos. Melanie estuvo con Jack. Esa noche la recuerdo como si no hubiera estado con Jack ni un momento, y no me gusto para nada pensar eso. Pasaron 4 días, todo muy normal, lo único raro era que Lawrence no me quería soltar ni un momento, siempre quería estar conmigo y no dejaba sola, pero Melanie, se estaba de vez en cuando con Jack, pero Lawrence no. Él era trece años mayor que yo, y Melanie, era de 19 años, yo era la más pequeña. Lawrence y Jack, se llevaban bien, pero no eran amigos, solo conocidos. Melanie era de pelo café y ojos cafés, muy linda, y tierna, era una gran persona, de las mejores que haya existido, pero a Jack no le gustaba de amarla, me prefería a mi no sé porque, igualmente, ella no quería interferir en nuestro "matrimonio". Un día le conté a Lawrence sobre que Jack y yo no estábamos casados, y lo de Cal, mejor dicho todo desde que Jack y yo nos conocimos, y le hice jurar no decir nada. Lawrence siempre me alagaba con cumplidos, hasta más que a Melanie. Al pasar los 4 días, ya era luna llena, y Molly nos dijo:

Arréglense todos, hoy es el baile de compromiso de Lawrence y Melanie, y también hoy celebraremos el mes de casados de Jack y Rose- dijo aunque ya sabía que legalmente Jack y yo no estábamos casados y solo lo dijo por disimular-, rápido que en unas horas llegan los invitados-

Me cambié la ropa, por un vestido muy hermoso que Molly me había regalado para hoy, y me veía muy hermosa, me arregle el pelo y me puse joyas. Al cabo de unas horas, llegaron los invitados. Nos esperaban en el salón de baile, estaban todos allí, primero bajó Melanie con Lawrence, y después nosotros. En los invitados estaban las amigas de Molly, las amables, pero también habían unos invitados iguales a mi madre. Aunque nadie bailaba, yo escuchaba la música y también miraba a mi Jack. Después mucha gente empezó a bailar esa música tan lenta y elegante, muy distinta a la que bailé con Jack en la tercera clase, esa fue una gran noche. Yo estaba sentada y muchos de los invitados, me invitaron a bailar y yo acepté, pero no quitaba mis ojos de Jack, antes de ir al baile le dije a Jack que invitara a bailar a cualquiera, que no me pondría celosa. Así que Jack, invitó a bailar a 4 mujeres, y todas quedaron embobadas con él. Después vino una canción más lenta que era perfecta para los dos, yo me fui con él y bailamos juntos, al casi final de la canción, yo puse mis manos sujetando su cara y el me cogió de la cintura y en el final de la canción juntamos nuestras frentes y justo antes de besarnos alguien me toco la espalda y Jack y yo levantamos la cabeza y yo la voltee para ver quién era, era Lawrence que me dijo:

¿Me concedes esta pieza?-

Si- Dije como obligada, y Lawrence me apartó de los brazos de Jack, pero Jack no se quedó solo, el invitó a Melanie

Esta canción era lenta y romántica, pero no apartaba de ver a mi amor y el no me dejaba de ver. Cuando terminó la canción, Lawrence me acercó a él, y acercó su cabeza a la mía y estiró los labios, yo con mi mano, le tapé la boca, y me aparté de él muy furiosa. Fui a los brazos de Jack donde sabía que ese Lawrence que intentaba enamorarme de él, no me podía tocar, porque Jack me protegería.


	4. Sorpresa para Rose y Jack

Capitulo 4

Por favor dejen sus comentarios

Sabiendo que estaría completamente a salvo, bailé con mi Jack. Esa canción estuvo muy hermosa. Al final de la canción, Jack, me agarró de la cintura y yo de sus hombros, y después si nos besamos. Fue el típico beso de película. Después, yo lo agarré de su mano y lo jalé hasta la terraza. Miramos la luna llena agarrados de la mano, y vimos su reflejo en el lago. Yo le pregunté a Jack:

Jack, que tal si nos acercamos un poco más al lago, ó mejor, que tal si nos metemos.

Decide tu Rose

Entonces yo lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí, luego agarré su mano y lo empecé a jalar hasta mi cuarto. El me preguntó que qué hacíamos en mi cuarto, y yo le respondí, que habían unas escaleras que llevaban de mi balcón, hasta el lago, terminando con un beso seductor en el cuello de mi amante, así que ambos bajamos por la escalera. Después de bajar, Jack y yo fuimos corriendo al lago, yo me iba quitando los zapatos mientras corría, y mis collares y aretes, y Jack sus zapatos y el corbatín, pero con los trajes puestos; Entramos al agua que estaba caliente por el sol de aquella tarde. Mi vestido de infló en el agua, y se mojó. Luego, nos reíamos y nos molestábamos tirándonos agua, y luego nos abrazamos muy tiernamente y nos empezamos a besuquear en el lago, dándonos besos en el cuello y bajando, miradas apasionadas, y nos dejamos llevar esa noche.

La mañana siguiente, no la recuerdo muy bien, solo recuerdo cuando me desperté y estaba sin nada puesto y al otro lado del lago estaba la casa de Molly, y por donde yo estaba, por suerte no había ninguna casa. Yo estaba sin absolutamente nada puesto y mi vestido estaba afuera del agua y cuando desperté estaba dentro del agua pero en una parte un poco profunda. Jack tampoco tenía nada y su ropa estaba también afuera del agua, pero seguía durmiendo en el agua. Yo le dije:

Amor, levántate, y vístete rápido para llegar ir rápido y sin que nadie se dé cuenta a la casa de Molly-

El se levantó y me saludo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Luego no recuerdo nada más de ese día. Pasaron unas 3 semanas, y yo estaba un día hablando con mi nueva mejor amiga, Melanie. Yo confiaba mucho en ella y era la mejor persona (sin contar a Jack ni Molly) con la que me llevaba realmente bien, porque me distancié un poco de Molly desde lo que hizo Lawrence, y además Lawrence y Melanie aplazaron la boda, para agosto, aunque faltaban unas 2 semanas para agosto. Solo Jack sabía lo que Lawrence había hecho la noche del baile. Decía que una noche, 3 semanas después del baile, yo estaba hablando con Melly – así le decíamos Jack y yo de cariño- , yo le conté todo lo de la noche del baile, pero no lo de Lawrence, y ya que teníamos mucha confianza y nos decíamos todo, ella me preguntó:

Rose, ya hemos estado hablando y creo que ya nos podemos preguntar y decir todo, ¿cierto?

Claro

Ah, está bien. Solo te quería decir que estas un poco más, no sé cómo decirlo, pero he notado que estás comiendo mucho y tienes mareos fuertes, tu vientre está creciendo de una manera rápida. No sé, pero tal vez debas visitar a un médico.

Si, tal vez deba hacerlo

Porque tal vez, puedas, no sé cómo decirlo pero tal vez estés... embarazada

¡¿QUÉ!- Le dije gritando-, no ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

Lo siento Rose, solo fue una idea que se me pasó por la cabeza-

No, perdón Melly, pero tal vez tengas razón, pero no sé cómo le pediré a Molly que me lleve donde un doctor. Estoy muy joven para tener un bebé, pero al menos no se lo diría a mi madre.-

Solo dile que te duele el estómago y te llevará-

Buena idea-

Yo hice lo que me dijo Melly, y me llevó en ese mismo día donde un doctor. Él me hizo un montón de cosas y yo estaba con una bata, sentada en la cama donde él me revisó, yo estaba sola y Molly estaba afuera. Estaba muy preocupada si diría que tendría un bebé. No estaba segura si quería ser madre tan joven. Pero recordé que aún no me habían dicho nada, me tranquilicé, pero mi corazón estaba muy fuerte y tragaba mucha saliva, igualmente, ese bebé no era de Cal, estaba protegido por Jack, Melly y Molly, si había un bebé sería de Jack y mío, y sería una gran felicidad. El médico entró con unas cuantas hojas en la mano y una cara muy sería, y me preguntó mi edad, yo le respondí que en Enero cumpliría 18 años y él hizo una cara de sorprendido. Tragó saliva y me dijo:

Tu, señorita De Witt, Rose De Witt, felicitaciones, estás embarazada-

Hice una cara de sorprendida y a la vez de horror, no dije nada y el médico se retiró, porque me daría unos minutos a solas. Yo me puse boca abajo y empecé a llorar. Solo me pasaba por la cabeza: "¿Qué voy a hacer?" y "¿Qué le voy a Decir a Molly, a Melly y a Jack?". Pero pensé, que ese bebé, no tenía la culpa, además, sabía que Jack estaría conmigo en esto y no me dejaría sola ningún momento y haría lo que fuera para mantenerme a mí y a mi bebé.

Le pregunté que cuando nacería el bebé, él me dijo que tal vez en abril. Yo le pedí que no le contara a Molly y el no contó nada. Esa misma noche, le conté a Melly, ella me abrazó y me felicitó, esa noche estuvimos las dos hablando y hablando, no dormimos nada.

Me desperté por la mañana, como cualquier otra mañana. Saludé a Nancy, Elisa, Molly Lawrence y Melly, y después a mi amada Rose. La noté muy triste y seria, y Melly la abrazaba mucho. Yo le pregunte muy preocupado:

Rose ¿estás bien?-

No mucho, te contaré en mi cuarto a medianoche, cuando todo el mundo duerma, te lo digo- Me dijo así

Ella estaba muy preocupada, todo el día, me sentí solo, ya que Melly estaba con Rose. A medianoche, fui a su cuarto, ella tenía una vela en su mano, vestida con una bata blanca, y su crespo y rojo pelo estaba suelto y se movía cada vez que el viento soplaba. Ella estaba con una cara seria y preocupada.

Rose, ¿Qué te pasa?-

Jack, recuerdas esa noche en el lago- me preguntó y yo respondí diciendo si con la cabeza-, esa mágica noche que pasamos los dos, se qué nunca la olvidaremos, pero ahora nos trajo unas consecuencias-

¿Consecuencias?- Pregunté

Si, consecuencias. Jack, yo te amo y sé que no te lo he dicho desde hace tres semanas, porque he mantenido mi mente en otras cosas. Lo que te quiero decir es que, yo estoy embarazada-

Jack puso una cara realmente sorprendida, estaba en shock, y después de unos segundos de estar en shock, el me sonrió y gritó de la felicidad:

¡Seremos padres!-

Y me abrazó muy fuerte y lloró de la felicidad.

Un mes después, Jack y yo le contamos a Molly y a Lawrence. Tuvieron la misma reacción que Melly, pero Lawrence, a diferencia de Molly hizo una cara de desprecio y odio hacia mí, el bebé y Jack, pero para que poner atención a ese inmaduro si éramos felices.

We wish you a Merry Christmas…- tarareaba la canción de navidad, escribiéndole la tarjeta de navidad a Jack. Me sobaba la crecida pansa y sentía como el bebé crecía y crecía, cuando pateaba. Cantando la canción, perdida en mis pensamientos…

Rose, mañana va a ser Noche Buena, y pasado mañana Navidad. Va a ser la mejor navidad de mi vida, pero cuando venga el bebé… esa navidad será inolvidable- contaba Jack

No puedo creer que ya casi sea un año… un año desde que te conocí Jack Dawson. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Claro

¿Cuándo nos casamos? Estoy desesperada para que vallamos tú y yo al altar y digamos "si".

No lo sé, pero pronto, en el momento preciso- respondió Jack, alejándose de mi cuarto

¡Jack!- le grite suplicando

¿Qué pasa Rose?

¿Por qué nos hemos alejado?- pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos- Te amo con toda mi alma Jack, pero no sé porque estamos de esta manera, tan separados.

No lo sé Rose

Yo te amo y te amaré por siempre

Yo también, es solo qué…- interrumpí y le deje las palabras en la boca a Jack

¡¿Solo Qué? ¿Ya no me amas?

¡No pienses eso! Estás algo rara Rose, tú no eres así

¿Así cómo?

Como desesperada- respondió irritado Jack

Es que no se qué me pasa

Debes estar sufriendo algunos cambios- respondió más paciente Jack, dejando un silencio estresante en la habitación

Perdóname Jack. Perdóname por cómo te e herido, no te lo mereces, tú eres perfecto, pero yo no, y siento que soy muy poco para ti- completé con lágrimas en los ojos

Eres perfecta para mí, y siempre lo serás, yo te aceptare toda la vida tal y como eres

Él se me acercó y me abrazó, lloraba en sus hombros, y Lawrence nos miraba odiosamente, miraba su añillo de oro, y cómo una pareja tan feliz como Melly y ese maldito, ya no era feliz y estaba peor que cuando yo estaba con Cal, me daba pena por Melly, tenía miedo a que Jack y yo no nos volviéramos a hablar jamás en la vida. El era técnicamente todo lo que tenía, que yo apreciaba, sin contar a Melly.

- ¡Auch!- grite de dolor

- Rose ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Jack medio dormido

- Nada, solo el bebé está pateando muy duro

- Bebecito, o bebecita, compórtate, mami quiere dormir, y va a soñar con ángeles- decía Jack acariciando mi muy crecida pansa y dándole un beso, ya estábamos reconciliados, ambos en mi cama

- Jack, mañana van a estar los regalos en el árbol de navidad, ¿cuál vas a abrir primero?

- El de Lawrence

- ¿El de Lawrence?

- Si, lo mejor para el final, de últimas tu regalo y para el final, tu tarjeta

- Parezco una niña pequeña ¿cierto?

- La niña más bonita que alguna vez conocí

Leía con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos la tarjeta de Rose

Yo también te amo Rose

¿La tarjeta dijo algo de lo que siento por ti?

Todo

"_En abril…"_

AAAAAHHHHH!- se escuchó el grito de dolor por todas partes

¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Nancy, a todos los que estaban en la sala

No lo sé – Respondió Lawrence

¿Sabes algo Elisa?- preguntó Melly

Ni idea, ¿pa´ qué me pregunta a mí?

No sea grosera Elisa- regaño Molly

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de alguien, pero ¿de quién?

¿Donde está Rose?- preguntó preocupada Molly

¡Ella está arriba!- Exclamó Melly

¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDENME!- gritaba Rose desesperada

Subí corriendo las escaleras, a una velocidad increíblemente rápida. Rose sudaba y lloraba, estaba rumbada en el piso y sus ojos Azules, estaban aguados, algo malo sucedía con Rose. Todos llegaron, y la miraban aterrorizados, Molly exigía que trajeran el chofer para llevarlas donde el doctor. Llegaron los mayores domos, la alzaron, ella me decía con pocos alientos "Jack, Jack, ayúdame", pero no pude hacer nada, solo ir en el otro carro con Melly y Lawrence, ambos se ignoraban, Elisa le contó a Melly del baile, lo que hizo Lawrence con Rose. La frase de Rose se me quedo en la cabeza y me torturaba. En el hospital, estaba sentado, esperando respuestas, el médico salió y me levante a hablarle…


	5. Llegó la cigüeña

Llegó la cigüeña

Se acercó el médico, desconcertado, ninguna pisca de felicidad, algo pasaba. Molly en el instante, me miro muy sorprendida de una manera… no feliz. El médico dijo que Rose quería verme y entre apresuradamente, no quería perder ningún momento con ella.

Rose, me necesitabas?

Si... Jack has visto

Qué…qué he visto?- pregunté preocupado, pero ella echó una sonrisa no de felicidad, era algo nerviosa esa sonrisa

El túnel…-respondió ella- pues yo sí, todos iremos allí alguna vez, no? Pero volví para verte a ti y al bebé o bebita, lo que fuera; igualmente, pase lo que pase siempre te amaré y si no morí hoy debe ser porque todavía no quieren separarnos, nadie. Desde el… Titanic – le costaba pronunciar esa palabra, aunque nos halla unido, ella no podía superar esa noche en la que volví desde la muerte para vivir con ella, esa noche en la que murió miles de niños, ancianos, hombres y mujeres en el barco. Debo admitirlo, también me da un poco de escalofríos recordar esa noche (claro que solo desde que estábamos en la cubierta y calló ese pedazo de hielo del iceberg. Lo de antes fue… mágico) , siento que nada nunca nos separará, ni siquiera Cal con millones de armas y ejércitos o mi madre con miles de personas ayudándola a manipular gente. Pero hoy creo que mi vida es perfecta sin importar como cambie este día, para mí mi vida ha sido perfecta desde que tu y yo nos conocimos y ahora no me falta nada. Puedo ser pobre, morirme de hambre, desnuda sin ropa, sin dinero, pero todo sería igualmente perfecto junto a ti y nuestra familia.

Yo pienso lo mismo Rose

Quisiera ver al bebé o bebita.

Esta bien, llamaré al médico.- respondí emocionado de saber lo último que dijo "_Pero hoy creo que mi vida es perfecta sin importar como cambie este día, para mí mi vida ha sido perfecta desde que tu y yo nos conocimos y ahora no me falta nada. Puedo ser pobre, morirme de hambre, desnuda sin ropa, sin dinero, pero todo sería igualmente perfecto junto a ti y nuestra familia." _ Me levanté de las rodillas y caminé hacia el médico quien buscaba a la enfermera con nuestro hijo o hija. (Nota Autora: jaja, creían que iba a revelar ahora si era bebé o bebita? Al principio del capítulo? Jaja perdón por burlarme )

Doctor, puedo ver al bebé o bebita?

Pues sí, oh! Mire, la enfermera. –exclamó el médico al ver a la enfermera. – Señorita, me puede dar el bebé?

Sí señor, pero se los voy a dar a su madre

Oh, está bien. – dijo a la enfermera y se volteó a verme a mí y hablarme- vuelve con tu esposa, ella ya los tendrá y ¡mejor que ambos compartan ese momento juntos!

Bien, gracias – agradecí y fui de vuelta con Rose quien tenía sus ojos mirando al techo de la habitación y a los lados.

Entré a la habitación cuando la enfermera envolvía a nuestro hijo o hija en una manta y lo sacaba del grande coche. Me acerqué a Rose para decirle que si la ayudaba a sentarse para cargar al bebé o bebita. La enfermera dejo al bebe en nuestros brazos (bien, en los de Rose) y observábamos a la bebita que teníamos cargada con lágrimas en los ojos.

Es… hermosa – dijo Rose totalmente feliz

Sí que lo es – afirme.

Cómo la vamos a llamar? – preguntó Rose- me gusta Julie, puede ser diminutivo de su nombre. Me gustaría que su segundo nombre fuera Olive

Julieta?

No

Jillian?

Mmm… no

Jullianna?

Me gusta, pero no es el indicado, algo le falta

Y qué tal Julianne

Ese! Ese me encanta, amo ese nombre. Julianne, Julianne Olive Dawson?

Mmm… no me gusta mucho el Olive

Que tal… Keira

Si, para perrita

Y Emily?

Julianne Emily Dawson, así será su nombre. -Afirmé aunque me gustaría que fuera Rose Dawson, pero Rose se molesto días antes del nacimiento de Julie que se lo comente-

Me encanta…. Llamémosla Julie – comento Rose muy animada.

Julianne, perdón Julie, era simplemente muy hermosa. Esos hermosos ojos azules que heredó de mi, ella es perfecta.

…_PASA UN TIEMPO… _

… _Cambio de personaje A Rose…_

Gracias Molly, pero no tienes porque hacerlo

Obviamente no, quiero que este sea el regalo de mi parte para su boda.

No… por favor, Jack y yo hemos ahorrado lo suficiente para comprar cada uno un vestido

Pero quiero que te veas como una reina Rose, ese día es muy importante en tu vida, tu dejarás de tener un novio y será tu esposo, con tu hija claro. Todos serán una familia feliz

Insisto Molly.

Yo también insisto Rose, no me hagas enojar

Eso te hará muy feliz?

Sí, será muy feliz verte caminando al altar con el vestido que te regalé

Bien… Entonces, ¿vamos a comprar el vestido?

Claro que sí – asintieron muy alegres Molly y Melly. Molly estaba enojada conmigo porque yo no quería que ella me comprara el vestido de novia, ni el mio ni el de Jack, tampoco quería que comprara el de Julie, pero ya lo había comprado. Nos montamos en el auto de Molly y bajamos del carro, yo con Julie en mis brazos.

Nmmmmnn….amammmm…. mmnmm – gimió la bebé que entonces tendría unos 4 meses y medio, quien empezó a llorar por el hambre que sentía. Melly iba detrás de mí y Molly ya estaba viendo vestidos de novia sin ni siquiera haber entrado conmigo.

Ya Julie, calma… sh sh sh… - le dije y empecé a cantar muy silenciosamente en su oído

Rose, necesito hablar contigo. – dijo Melly

Pues, claro- nos alejamos y escondimos en un rincón en la calle- bien, que pasa?

Pues, verás no sé cómo decirlo cursimente como tu me lo dijiste, pero simplemente lo diré. Estoy embarazada!

Aaayy! – grite de la felicidad y la abrasé- felicitaciones!

Tiene unos 4 meses, no se. Estoy muy feliz

Ya se lo dijiste a Lawrence?

No, planeo decírselo esta noche o la siguiente, quiero que me ayudes

Descuida Melly, yo te ayudo a que le digas como le dices.

Gracias Rose – dijo y me abrasó


	6. No me mencionen ese apellido

6

N/A: Perdónenme por demorarme en actualizar pero tuve bimestrales y me enferme con neumonía.

…._EMPIEZA LA HISTORIA…_

Lawrence, hemos estado juntos durante un tiempo. Siempre desde que te conocí te he amado y aunque hayamos pasado malos tiempos, quiero decirte que igualmente te amo y ahora necesito que estemos más unidos que nunca. Verás vas a ser padre- dijo Melly

Eso sonó bastante bien Melly- afirme a Melly

Qué bien lo practique desde que entramos a la tienda. Rose, debo hablar contigo, es algo que me alarma un poco

Pues, dime, ¿Qué pasa?

Bien, cuando estabas en el hospital, Lawrence estaba un poco molesto y miraba con rabia a Jack. ¿Sabes algo que esté pasando entre ellos?

Emmm… no – le mentí, pero no quiero arruinar su matrimonio contándole lo que me hiso Lawrence

Está bien, te quería decir eso, debe ser igualmente algo entre hombres ¿no?

Si… entre hombres

Después de un incómodo silencio, Melly fue a dónde Lawrence a su cuarto a contarle. Yo me fui afuera donde estaba Jack con Julie, Jack en una silla y Julie en otra silla para bebés. Ella gemía y reía. Jack miraba las estrellas de una forma con la cual jamás lo vi mirando las estrellas. Tomó su cigarrillo, se levanto de la silla y se alejó un poco de Julie para que ella no respirara el humo, prendió su cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca.

Jack, creí que dejaste de fumar – le dije sorprendiéndolo

Bueno, estoy algo estresado, no he conseguido trabajo como algo en una fabrica o empresa

Y por qué no eres artista?

Nadie quiere a un artista estos días- respondió Jack serio

Pues lo superaremos Jack, sabes que siempre estaremos juntos los tres

Lo sé Rose

Quieres verme en mi vestido de novia?

No… no quiero arruinarme la sorpresa

Pasó una semana después, Jack pasaba los lunes, miércoles, jueves y viernes de todos los días buscando un trabajo que nadie le daba. Yo me encargaba de Julie, pero no lloraba mucho, no era un bebé muy hiperactivo. Era callada mirando el agua, precisamente el agua… ni el sol, o la luna, si no que el agua. El martes, Jack dormía para levantarse temprano a buscar un trabajo; me fui con Melly afuera a hablar, y algo me horrorizó, una simple conversación con mi mejor amiga me dejó en pánico extremo. Una simple cosa que mencionó dominó mi cabeza noche y día, mientras dormía y caminaba, o pensaba. Ya no me sentía segura de NADIE.

Lo que pasó, por aclarar la situación fue que dijo "Ahora Lawrence no pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, se va a la media noche como en 'puntitas' a su auto donde va a la casa de un amigo; no me ha dicho su nombre, pero su apellido es Hockley". Ahora temía en salir de casa pero temía más aún estar en ella por Lawrence. Mi corazón al oír el apellido "Hockley" quiere morirse, no recordarlo, olvidar esa parte de mi vida. Ahora tengo que proteger a mi bebé de Lawrence, si el le pone un dedo encima, me las pagará y me siento sobreprotectora, pues hay miles de personas con ese apellido, pero es mejor prevenir y estar preparada si algo pasa.


	7. El invitado

¿Conseguiste algo?- pregunté con esperanzas

Nada – respondió Jack

Lo lamento cariño – dije muy triste

Pues si conseguí algo, no es mucho pero podemos mantener una familia- dijo algo más feliz Jack

Al menos es algo ¿no?- dije feliz de que haya conseguido trabajo

Si – respondió Jack

… … …. … … … …. … … … … … …

Hola mi nena, mi bebé hermosa – decía a Julie

Yo voy por el mismo camino – decía Melly mirando su panza ya notable

¿Cuáles nombre estas pensando? – pregunté

No lo sé… me gusta Andrew y Gale. Pero si es una niña me gusta Olivia, sé que a ti no te gusta pero a mí y a Lawrence si – respondió diciendo el nombre de Lawrence sin problemas, como si los problemas entre ambos hubieran acabado.

¿Melly, tienes problemas con Lawrence?- pregunte muy sensiblemente

No, es solo que nunca está en casa y lo extraño. El no es tan distante, algo le pasa- respondió sinceramente Melly- Espero que vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre – pidió Melly

.. …. …. … … … … … … … …

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, no pasaba nada nuevo, Jack se iba temprano a trabajar en una panadería en Nueva York, y volvía a las 7:30 de la noche. Todos los días excepto los fines de semana, trabajaba subiendo y bajando bolsas de harina.

En agosto, Molly tuvo que irse a Texas por unos asuntos del trabajo de su esposo. Lawrence estaba a cargo de la casa, y dijo que haría una reunión especial donde conoceríamos a sus amigos.

Faltaban un par de horas para que fuera la reunión. Me arreglé con un exceso innecesario de joyas. No me gustaba llevar corsé, pero vivía con alguien como Molly e iba a haber una fiesta muy elegante. Extrañaba las fiestas que tenía con Jack, donde la gente bailaba y se divertía mucho.

Jack se puso su esmoquin y arregló a Julie. Se notaba que ella detestaba esos vestidos abultados con los que teníamos que vestirla para las reuniones.

_TOC TOC TOC_

Alguien había llegado. Nancy atendió la puerta y entró el primer invitado. Lawrence me llamó para que fuera a saludar. Bajé la escalera cogida de la mano de Jack. Julie estaba arriba y después de presentarnos, presentaríamos a Julie quien estaba en mi cuarto dentro de su cuna.

Bajamos la escalera y fuimos a la sala donde estaban Lawrence y el invitado.

Mi corazón se detuvo al ver el invitado… un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos oscuros que me miraba con una malévola sonrisa.

Hola Rose – saludo odiosamente el invitado

¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunté con rabia

Bueno, te has escapado de mí tantas veces que ya no es divertido Rose – dijo

Nunca ha sido divertido – respondí

¿En serio? Juré que hubieron partes divertidas, como cuando estabas revolcándote en el auto con ese idiota – dijo mirando a Jack

¡Déjala en paz! – exigió Jack agarrándome con fuerza mirando a Cal- eres un maldito.

Aja claro como digas rata - dijo Cal a Jack

¿Es que no puedes parar? – pregunté con rabia a Cal

No, solo quiero que vengas conmigo – dijo extendiendo la mano

Nunca – dije

Después de responder firmemente, me agarró con fuerza pero le escupí.

Jamás me iré contigo, antes muerta – dije con seguridad

Verás las consecuencias – advirtió Cal

Pues las veré – dije

Simplemente lárgate – dijo Jack

Tú querido Jack, no has cambiado nada. Sigues igual que siempre, ¿cuántos años tienes?

24, ahora vete – aunque Jack siempre era respetuoso, Cal no merecía ni un poco de respeto

¿Y tú mi amada Rose? – preguntó

No soy tu amada y no lo seré.

Esa no era mi pregunta – replicó Cal

Bien, tengo 18

Interesante- dijo Cal

No entendía por qué hacía estas preguntas. Luego se fue, fue algo muy extraño.

Era muy raro eso, pero era muy peligroso seguir allí, pues estaba Lawrence. Además, Cal sabía dónde estábamos.

A la media noche alguien tocaba la puerta. Lawrence dejó pasar a esa persona. Me llamó a que bajara, bajé la escalera y me senté en la sala. No había nadie y pensé que lo imaginé. Pero algo me pegó en la cabeza dejándome caer en el suelo y quedando en un sueño profundo.

… … … … … .. …. … ..

Nadie sabía dónde estaba Rose, Melly y yo la buscábamos. Lawrence estaba mirándonos pero no buscaba.

Melly, ¿a dónde se pudo haber ido?- pregunté

No lo sé, nadie vio nada- dijo Melly

Pero mira, el candelabro está aquí en el suelo, alguien se la debió haber llevado – dije preocupado- Anoche oí que alguien tocaba la puerta

Pero ¿Quién fue?

Eso no importa ahora, quiero encontrarla – pedí intentando no pensar en que Cal no se la llevó-. Lawrence, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dije mirando a Lawrence

¿Qué pasa?

¿Dónde está la casa del invitado de anoche?- pregunté

En Manhattan

Está bien… gracias- agradecí y luego le pregunté a Melly- ¿Puedes cuidar por unas horas a Julie?

Claro – respondió amablemente Melly

… … … … … … … … ... … … … … …

Desperté y estaba en una cama muy elegante. Me sentía muy confundida y mareada. Llegó una mucama y me ordenó ponerme un vestido de novia, solo pensaba "¿dónde estoy?"

El corsé me lo pusieron más apretado de lo normal, yo preguntaba quiénes eran, dónde estaba y por qué me ponían un vestido de novia. Ellas solo respondían "no sea ridícula señorita De Witt Bukater, hoy se va a casar". Lo raro era que no había planeado casi nada de la boda con Jack, ese no era mi vestido y no sabía quiénes eran, a si qué ¿con quién me voy a "casar"?


End file.
